cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Saina lastnova
''THE FIRST ''An orginization from the farest corner of this universe, "The Soren Rangers" Saved a boy from a horrible fate. A creature created from chaotic and dark thoughts had corrupted the royal guards of a city called"Darkrem" and killed his parents. The Boy was trained and cared for by this mysterious organization. The kind people of the Soren named the boy Saina after their brave first leader. Everything was going fine before a boy named decker valotez betrayed saina and helped create a super weapon to destroy all of the rangers! ''THE ESCAPE'' Once this horrible news was realized, only one option was left... To scatter the young ones of the soren rangers to a different galaxy! Saina was appointed to protect them on the way to a special portal. this portal would take them to a strange place.. a planet called LEGO, but they were ambushed on the way and many of the soren apprentices were captured. ''DISCOVERY'' After this ambush the remaining two soren rangers made their way to the planet coruscant, where they were drafted by mistake into'' the republic army of united systems! After several adventures on the front lines, they escaped and met up with kanen a luitenant in the soren ranger corps. who told them a horrible tale about the destruction of the worlds around the galaxy. At this point Xhal Hailstorm and Saina would have to part ways for a while. Before he left kanen gave saina his title in the ranger corps, Lastnova a title of great power. Saina was to go on a journey alone to find the truth about his birth! Days later he returned knowing the truth about his life. He wasn't just saina a soren ranger anymore, he was prince Nex Last of the nova royalty line. ''' ''A NEW FRIEND AND A STRANGE MESSAGE After finding a sith device that corrupted his body and sealed his mind saina met a jedi named Robert Leader who was also corrupted by the device and lured jedi to his cruiser The Talisman to turn to the dark side. Robert Leader turned back to the light and Saina did the same later on.Later saina met a young girl Named Aero Archstalker who had a horrible disease that brought out the evil in her. She was cured by saina and told that saina was a MYSTIC a old fairy tale. over the months saina grew to love aero and did not know how to express his feelings. but then she went missing... saina looked and looked for signs of her but could never find anything. But he never gave up. ''THE SIEGE OF THE FORTRESS'' ''At his home at a fortress he created. Saina was brought news of a sith army coming to destroy the cities within the fotress walls! Soon Saina's outnumbered forces were trapped defending the inner walls of the city! Quick thinking on Commander Lenn Brought victory for the first battle. and insured that the defenders could get reinforcments! Shortly after the marriage of robert to venus the fortress fell under attack again. At the head of this vicious strike team was... Darth Villlion! a ruthless sith who nearly won entrance to the city but was stopped in a lightsaber duel that severly injured saina. '' Category:Male Characters Category:Force Sensitive